The Tag Along
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Another child is along for the ride on Immotep's high jacked train. Just who is this child and why does he have a very familiar tattoo on the back of his neck? I don't own the Mummy or Dance Central Stephen Sommers and Harmonix
1. Me and My Big Mouth

Chapter One: Me And My Big Mouth 

Here is a new story for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

(English) (Korean) ( _Egyptian_ )

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Green eyes opened up as the owner of those eyes heard yelling. Thinking quick the young teenage boy grabbed his things and hid in a small closet closing the door in just enough time to hear feet running and guns shooting. 'Holy crap, what is going on here?' He didn't know how long he stayed in the closet but when the train stopped he knew he couldn't stay there and ran out of the closet right as someone was about to run past. The boy froze then gave a cheeky smile as he waved, "Fancy meeting you here but I gotta go." Then he jumped out the window and ran as fast as he could, backpack on his back. He almost stopped running when he realized he was not where he was supposed to be. 'I'm…I'm at the Temple of Karnak. What?' He heard bullets flying at him causing him to yell, "Stop shooting at me you idiots!" He ran into the ruins turning as many corners as he could. He chuckled when he came to a stop only to freeze when he saw a man levitating a boy younger than him off the ground. The man didn't see him but like the idiot that he was he yelled, "HEY, let him go!" The man looked at him and this was when he knew he had screwed up majorly, "Ah crap." He ran back the way he came tripping as the man tried to levitate him too only the green eyed boy managed to get just out of sight, "That was too close! I should have just kept my mouth shut."

He ran back through the ruins stopping behind some rubble when he saw a few men walking around. They seemed to be looking for him. "Okay then…" The green eyed teen peeked as he whispered to himself, "…what in the world did I just emerge into?"

"Yes, what?" The boy turned around in shock looking at a tall black man staring at him.

The man tried to grab him only to miss as the boy rolled by him and started to run, "Oh no no no, forget this. Why did I talk? I should have just kept running."

The man glared and followed the boy running from him and calling himself an idiot. He looked to be about fourteen years old, Korean descent, bright green eyes, short black hair with green on the left side of his bangs. He was wearing a green t-shirt that had fancy gold letters DC connected, black jeans, a glove on his left hand and an elbow pad on his right elbow, and black tini shoes. But then he noticed a particular tattoo on the back of the teen's neck. It looked like one of those the Medjai had one their cheeks but only one. "Get back here boy!"

The teen continued to run sweating like crazy, "No way, screw off you old pervert!"

"WHAT?!" The man said angrily as he started to gain on the teen. The boy took a sharp turn making the older skid across the ground.

The teen laughed, "What's wrong can't keep up old man?" The green eyed boy suddenly yelped as he was forced to turn another corner to get away from three other men, "ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!"

"Get him." The black man yelled at the other three.

"Um…we don't know where he went."

"You idiots, he was on the train. Find him before he gets away!"

"Yes sir Lack-nah."

The three ran off in different directions as Imhotep walked forward, " _Did you find the boy?_ "

" _Yes, but he just got away. Three of the men split up to find him._ "

The bald Egyptian seemed to narrow his eyes, " _Find him._ "

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

The teen laughed as he got to a safe hiding spot for the moment, "Man, it is way to hot to be doing running around like that." He sighed and sat down, 'Only for a little bit then I find a more suitable hiding spot.' He resisted closing his eyes which he was glad for when he saw the black man from earlier making run around the corner, "What? How did he find me?"

He turned a few corners and sighed with relief as he lost the man. As he turned he yelped as he was lifted off the ground. The teen struggled in the air, " _There you are boy._ "

" _Go screw yourself!_ " The teen replied in fluent Egyptian struggling a little more. He didn't like that his feet were not touching the ground. " _Let me go!_ "

The man holding him in the air tilted his head, " _You speak Egyptian._ "

" _Yeah, what's it to you?_ " The teen growled out squirming in the air. The man that had been chasing him came upon the scene, "Ah come on I just lost this moron!" This confused both of them; they had not expected another language to come out of his mouth.

The teen continued to struggle in the air, " _PUT ME DOWN!_ " The man holding him in air started to walk thus pulling him along with him, " _What?! I said put me down!_ "

The man that had chased him chuckled, " _That's too bad for you. You will have to join our other prisoner_."

"I hope my dad kills you." The teen growled out still continuing to squirm in the air.

" _What did you say?_ " The black man growled out.

"I said screw you."

" _Lock Nah._ " He looked at the one levitating the boy then nodded in understanding as the bald man pulled the teen through an opening.

"Hey, you are the boy from earlier."


	2. So Bored!

Chapter Two: So Bored! 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

(English) (Korean) ( _Egyptian_ )

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

 _Previously:_

"I hope my dad kills you." The teen growled out still continuing to squirm in the air.

" _What did you say?_ " The black man growled out.

"I said screw you."

" _Lock Nah._ " He looked at the one levitating the boy then nodded in understanding as the bald man pulled the teen through an opening.

"Hey, you are the boy from earlier."

 _Now:_

Instead of answering the teenager struggled in the air yelling at Imhotep and Lock Nah in Korean. As he yelled at them the ten year old watched both entertained and worried. The Korean managed a kick to the man's chin causing him to laugh with joy but continued to keep his feet away from the man that got back up from the ground. Apparently his attempt was not appreciated as well as it was by the teen as the bald man changed to pinning him to the ground instead. The teen yelled in surprise as the chain was clipped around his ankle. Once that was done the two men walked out with the teenager yelling something in Korean before turning to look at the ten year old with a smile. "Hi. I'm Shang Parker but all my friends call me Glitch. Who are you?"

"Alex O'Connell."

The teen tilted his head, "Your last name. I've heard it before. From my dad I think." The teen looked at the door when the black man walked back in. He went straight to Glitch and picked him by his shirt, " _What the hell pervert!_ "

" _Why do you have a Medjai tattoo on the back of you neck?_ "

" _Wouldn't you like to know._ " The teen replied testily squirming in the man's grasp.

" _I would and you will tell me._ " Lock Nah shook the teen he held in the air. Alex watched in shock. He had not expected the teen to continue to have this much attitude to their captors.

" _Like hell I will._ " Glitch punched the man in the face then demanded, " _Now put me down!_ "

The teen was thrown down in the man's anger then pinned there, " _Why do you have a Medjai tattoo on the back of you neck?_ "

" _And I replied to that with a solid not answering._ " The black haired teen growled back, " _Where is my bag? There is nothing useful in there for you all. Even my cell phone is dead._ "

Lock Nah paused and stared at the teen, 'Who's ever child he is they defiantly taught him to hold his ground.' He gritted his teeth, 'Intimidation doesn't work on him.' The dark skinned man looked into the fierce green eyes that the teenager had, ' _Why do you want your worthless bag?_ "

" _I don't want your grubby hands all over it. There is no telling what you might want to take from me. Besides…_ " The teen smirked, " _…if I have my bag I might think about being tolerable and not try to make you life a living hell. Or do you need to meet my right hook again?_ "

Lock Nah could feel his left cheek burn at that statement, " _There is nothing you can do to me._ "

The green eyed teen shrugged nonchalantly, " _Okay, fine risk not giving me my bag. Just warning you the more bored I get the more trouble I make. I could careless. Besides like I said it doesn't have anything of importance for you._ "

Lock Nah stormed out to see if what the teen said was true. He went straight to the man that was ordered to look through the teen's bag, "What was in it?"

"Green temporary hair dye, hair gel, a couple of books, a couple of hand held games, a bag of double A batteries, a dead cell phone, a…Sukoku book, a music player, and a crossword puzzle book." The man replied.

Lock Nah rubbed his face, "What about the charger to the phone?"

"It was unusable."

" _Did_ _you find out why he had a Medjai tattoo on the back of his neck?_ " Anak Su Namun asked walking up with Imhotep.

" _No, the boy just got vicious with me instead when I tried intimidation._ " He touched his left cheek, 'He has quite the right hook. He's been training in martial arts.'

Imhotep tapped his chin after he heard the answer then went to see what their captives were up to. He stopped near the edge only to hear the boys talking in English. He could see the teen with the green in his hair. He was smiling as he was telling something to the O'Connell's child. He then walked away knowing he was going to get nothing from the two talking. It was a pity he didn't understand English, ' _Maybe Anak Su Namun can get something from the boy._ '

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Glitch looked at Alex, "So what do they got you for?"

"I have the Bracelet of Anubis on my wrist." The younger boy replied.

The teen winced, "Yikes, if I'm correct, and if legends hold up, that drains your life after a certain amount of day's right?" The eight year old nodded in confirmation, "Man that sucks." The green eyed boy suddenly grinned at him, "Hey, but we will get there. Don't worry if I cause trouble it won't be bad enough that I should get killed. This way you have someone around your age here."

Alex smiled, "Thanks, but I'm sure I will be okay."

"That you may be but you can't count on them keeping their word. I bet they plan on doing something drastic. I don't know what but I will try to be there to help. I know Martial arts so I can be of some help." Glitch said then looked at a woman walking in, "Great what does she want?"

She looked at him, "I was told you wanted your bag."

"Yeah, it would be in your best interest if I got it back. If you idiots have already looked through it you will see that there is nothing harmful in there." Glitch replied leaning back against a wall, idly brushing some dirt off of it. "I tend to get rowdy when I get bored."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why won't you tell us about your tattoo?"

"It's none of you business. The choices I make in my life are mine and mine alone. It doesn't matter what other people think or want to know." The teen looked at the woman, "So are you going to give me my bag or what?" The woman lifted up her arm that was holding a snake. Alex blanched and backed as far away as he could while the teen just stared at her bored, "I'm going to stop you right there. I will not be threatened with a snake. You poison me and my dad will come and kick you butt once he finds out. My dad is not someone you want to be messing with."

Anak Su Namun blinked as she looked at the teen. His eyes held bored defiance. She walked forward holding the snake near the teen's neck. He didn't even flinch, " _Now tell me. Is your father a Madjai?_ "

" _Wouldn't you like to know._ " The teen replied easily with a nod of his head, not even bothered by the venomous snake hovering near his neck.

If this shocked the Egyptian woman though she didn't show it, 'He isn't even scared.' " _Tell me._ "

"'N' 'o' spells no. So get over it and either have your stupid snake bite me or do something else because this tactic isn't working and you know it." The teen gave a yawn and stretched his arms over his head.

Anak Su Namun backed away, 'What?! This teenager is insane.' She then walked away leaving the boys alone once again. 'I'll have to figure out a different way.'

Glitch rolled his eyes, "Damn them." He gave a groan, "I'm so bored!" He collapsed to the ground, "I want to read one of my books so bad right now."

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Lock Nah came in to check on the captives a couple of hours later. Alex was playing with the sand and Glitch was moaning about his boredom as he laid his stomach. "There is nothing to do being tied up like this. I can't even dance with this stupid chain." The teen rolled to his back, dirt stuck to his clothes as he did so, "Ug, this is why I hate visiting ruins and what not. Once you have seen them they get boring and I have defiantly been here too long. At least when I was running around I was doing something."

The man raised an eyebrow at the teen, 'He wasn't kidding when he said he gets bored. Now it is just a matter of how long can we handle his whining.'

"Mister, I'm thirsty." The eight year old said looking up at him.

"If I just had a book I would be fine." The teen continued to complain as he turned to his side to play with the sand, "This is stupid, they have no idea how to keep me entertained." Lock Nah could already feel his head hurting from the teen's continuous complaints and walked out to get the other boy his water. He could share with the teen because there was no way he was giving them luxury treatment. He hurried further away when the heard the teen yell out, "SO BORED!"


	3. I Want My Backpack

Chapter Three: I Want My Backpack

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

(English) (Korean) ( _Egyptian_ )

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

 _Previously:_

The man raised an eyebrow at the teen, 'He wasn't kidding when he said he gets bored. Now it is just a matter of how long can we handle his whining.'

"Mister, I'm thirsty." The eight year old stated, looking up at him.

"If I just had a book I would be fine." The teen continued to complain as he turned to his side to play with the sand, "This is stupid, they have no idea how to keep me entertained." Lock Nah could already feel his head hurting from the teen's continuous complaints and walked out to get the other boy his water. He could share with the teen because there was no way he was giving them luxury treatment. He hurried further away when the heard the teen yell out, "SO BORED!"

 _Now:_

"I want my backpack." Lock Nah glared at the teen who said it. The brat had been yelling about being bored since he left to go get the younger one his water, thus annoying all the adults in that were in the area. "I want my backpack."

'He is acting younger than the eight year old. Speaking of the eight year old…' "Stop that!" He growled at the young man as younger captive was messing with the chain and the poll keeping the kids there. He pulled out his blade only to have the British child hold up the Bracelet of Anubis.

"Hold up there partner." The black man stopped walking and glared at the eight year old.

With a smirk the man leaned down keeping the black haired boy in sight as the teen watched the interaction, "When the time comes…" He pulled the boy forward by the child's tie. The teen stood up and looked ready to fight him, "…I will truly enjoy killing you."

The eight year old pulled the man's arm down, "But until that time you better be a little nice to me." The teen burst out laughing and fell on his butt, "Now, where's my water?" This just made the boy with green in his hair laugh harder.

The water was shoved into the younger arms and Lock Nah walked away. "No ice."

The man cursed in Egyptian only to growl when the teen yelled out now that he was done laughing, "I WANT MY BACKPACK!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT!"

"SCREW YOU!"

Lock Nah turned and went over to the teen only to miss grabbing him when the teen evaded him. "Keep in mind we don't need you alive."

" _Oh yeah, then do it. My dad will kill you seven ways till Sunday._ "

Lock Nah really wanted to attack the teen but he looked too ready for him. Alex watched in shock as Glitch fearlessly stared down the man. " _Just you wait and see. I will make it as painful as possible._ "

"I look forward to you trying." Glitch challenged with a glare.

The man stormed out and Alex glanced at Shang as he gave a disappointed sigh and flopped to the ground. "You going to be okay?"

"No." The teen replied then whined out sounding like a small cry, "I'm so bored." The eight year old nudged him and gestured him to follow. The green eyed teen stood up and followed Alex to where he dumped some water on the ground. Glitch was confused till the boy whispered in his ear. The teen smirked and nodded, "Totally." Together they worked to create a sand castle.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Ardeth and Rick ran to the train and looked through it though they found no one. Then they heard Evie yell out. They ran quickly to where she was, "I found Alex's tie and he made us a little sand castle." She then pushed some sand off gently, "The Temple of Isis at Philae." It hit her, "They've gone to Philae."

Rick smiled, "That a boy Alex."

Three ran back to their transportation. When they got there it took off as Rick pulled out a necklace that was tangled in his son's tie, "Hey, this isn't Alex's."

Ardeth pulled it out of his hand when he held it out. Shock was on his face, "No,…they have Shang."

"Um…who's Shang?" Jonathan asked with a tilt of his head.

"Shang is…my son." His breath was caught in his throat, "They have my son."

Evelyn gently touched his arm, "We are going to get both our kids back."

"I didn't know you had a son." Rick stated.

"He's fourteen, half Korean half Egyptian. I met his mother when she visited Egypt. Right now she is with her mother in the states. She sent him to stay with me so he didn't have to see his grandmother as sick as she was." Ardeth sat down looked at the necklace. It was a simple necklace with a snake on it and his son's initials on the back. "I didn't know that was the train he was on." He rubbed his face, "There is no telling what they will do to him. Especially since he had a Madjai tattoo on the back of his neck."

"What?" Jonathan asked in shock.

'No, he's a smart boy. He would never tell them. And he knows how to fight hand to hand so I shouldn't be worried.' The worried Medjai father thought to himself, 'Shang will be fine, he's been raised well. Kim and I made sure of that.' He took deep breath and looked at Rick who had place his hand on his shoulder, "I'm okay. Shang will be fine. He's strong and he will protect your son now that we know he is with them."

Evelyn smiled placing a hand over her chest, "That makes my heart light."

Aredeth looked at the necklace again, he remembered buying it for his son's eight birthday. He smiled, 'Thank you Shang, thank you for telling me you are okay. When I couldn't find you at the station I got worried. I thought you were lost. Now…' His fist went around the snake part of the necklace, '…I know where you are headed. Soon we will be together again.' He looked up, "Let's get our children back."

Rick smirked as he and Ardeth shook hands, "That's what I'm talking about."

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Glitch whined from the back of the camel only to grunt when he got yanked off. Pulling his arm free from the man who did it he leveled a heated glare at him. Then walked on his own making sure to glare at Imhotep for a few seconds. The Priest was very amused by the teen's behavior. He was annoying, yes, but was amusing in his own way. He hated being manhandled and did everything they asked so he wasn't being dragged places. Getting in the boat he and Anak Su Namun joined the teen. Those green eyes rolled as he looked away. He was whining in the back of his throat as he saw one of the men carrying his backpack. "I just want my stuff."


	4. Happy With My Choice

Chapter Four: Happy With My Choice 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

(English) (Korean) ( _Egyptian_ )

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

 _Previously:_

Glitch whined from the back of the camel only to grunt when he got yanked off. Pulling his arm free from the man who did it he leveled a heated glare at him. Then walked on his own making sure to glare at Imhotep for a few seconds. The Priest was very amused by the teen's behavior. He was annoying, yes, but was amusing in his own way. He hated being manhandled and did everything they asked so he wasn't being dragged places. Getting in the boat he and Anak Su Namun joined the teen. Those green eyes rolled as he looked away. He was whining in the back of his throat as he saw one of the men carrying his backpack. "I just want my stuff."

 _Now:_

Lock Nah walked into where the boys were being kept seeing that O'Connell child was awake but the teenager was asleep on his side. He blinked hearing how quiet the child was, the silence was almost peaceful. The man walked out and went straight to the head curator, "I think we should give the teen his bag back."

The ancient priest looked over at him from watching the others get ready to leave Philae and head to the great temple of Abu Simbol as the head curator asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Before I left to get the O'Connell kid his water I was warned by the teenager that he gets rowdy if he gets too board. It's either that or we kill him before he becomes too big of a nuisance." Lock Nah looked at where the kids were being kept, "Yesterday he became worse and worse as the day went on. He was driving us crazy."

The head curator looked at Imhotep, " _Can we give the teen his bag back? It could help keep him quieter today. Or can we have him killed and out of the way?"_

The priest looked over at the eight year old walking around where he was being held recalling how loud Shang had been through out the day before, " _Leave the boy alive and let him have his bag. I have a special use for him._ "

Lock Nah took the boys bag and walked back. When he walked in he eyed the sleeping teenager. Throwing the bag he felt a surge of satisfaction as the bag collided with the teenager causing the brunette haired male shoot up looking startled, "What?!" He looked at his lap and smiled seeing the bag, "My bag." He hugged it happily. He looked up seeing the lead black man unlocking Alex and dragging him away.

Standing up when another man walked in Glitch said to himself, "I take we are moving again." Quickly thinking he dug through his bag and threw the broken phone charger to the ground. When the man who had unchained him looked at him funny he said, "It's broken I'd be throwing it away anyway." Putting the bag on his back he walked out with the man making sure that the man didn't touch him.

Imhotep watched as the teenager took the water given to him and put it in his backpack then getting on the camel the he was guided to. With yawn Glitch ran his hands through his hair shaking out the bangs before pulling the water bottle out and pouring some on his hands. He then ran it through his hair wetting his bangs. With that done Shang took the time to gel them up like they had seen the first time they had caught him with the green faded slightly. Seeming pleased with himself the teenager wiped his hands on his jeans then pulled out two books throwing one to Alex. "Just in case."

"Thank you."

"No problem." The fourteen year old put his bag on his back and started to read his book happily. The men around gave quite sighs of relief as the teenager didn't make any unnecessary noise that he had the day before hand.

Pleased to the boy's quietness the ancient priest got on his own camel. Anak Su Namun looked at him asking him quietly, " _Why are we keeping him? He's taking up space._ "

Imhotep smiled at her with the teenager in his peripheral vision, " _He will be used to release the armies of Anubus._ " The female smiled looking over at the teen as he read was appeared to be a very attention grabbing book. On the front cover she could see that the authors name was Dean Koonts. However she could not catch the name of the book itself. She was happy that he was being quiet; he was very noisy when he wanted to be.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Evie, Rick, and Ardeth ran into one of the rooms and froze seeing a broken cell phone charger. The Maji picked it up, "His phone is not charged." His hand squeezed around the cord. Shaking his head he got Horus ready to send a message. He looked over at were the O'Connell's were to see them holding up their child's jacket. He saw the sand creation of Abu Simbol he quickly wrote it down and sent Horus off. 'I'm coming Shang. Please, don't do anything foolish.'

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Glitch looked up at the sky slightly bored but not bad enough to start causing a ruckus. He licked his lips trying to figure out what he wanted to do from his bag. It had been a few days and as cool as it was seeing the ruins for a short time and adventuring with people he didn't know he wanted to be with his dad. 'That's why I'm bored now. I want to do something with him.' He gave a bored sigh causing a few of the men to look at him alarmed. He rubbed his right eye, "I just want to be with dad." He didn't get to see his dad often with what his job was and he was okay with that as he understood the importance of what his job was. He touched the back of his neck in thought, 'These people think that I have this tattoo due to duty. What they don't know is that I only have it so I have a piece of dad with me at all times.'

Anak Su Namun eyed the teenager looking at the sky with a thoughtful expression on her face, " _We still don't know who his father is._ "

" _It doesn't matter._ " Imhotep replied looking at her, " _He will serve his purpose just fine without the knowledge_." She smiled at him.

Lock Nah looked up eyeing the teenager looking up at the sky. He had a troubled look on his face. It made him wonder what the boy was thinking about. The teen's hand fell to his lap as he looked down at his bag and started to dig through it. When Lock Nah heard a birds call he looked up further to see a bird flying over head. He pulled down the cloth over his mouth eyeing it. 'Interesting.'

"Hey Shang." The brunette looked over at Alex his hand still in his bag, "You said you danced. What kind of dancing do you do?"

"Street and break dancing." The teenager replied, "I dance with a few others from time to time but I mostly dance with my dance mentor Mo in a train station."

"That…doesn't sound like something my parents would approve of. Why do yours?" The eight year old asked curiously.

Glitch made a face as he thought, "At first my mom didn't as she didn't know the people I was dancing with but once she met Mo and the others she didn't have too much of a problem with it. Dancing has always been my passion. I honestly got the passion from my mom. Like her, I love to dance and move. Being still without a reason bores me." The green eyed teen smiled, "Even then my dad likes to see what I have learned every time I visit. I mean he doesn't want me to do what he does."

"Oh you mean…"

The teen cut him off, "Yes that." He gave the younger boy look.

Alex covered his mouth, "Sorry, forgot."

Shang laughed lightly, "It's okay, that's why I cut you off." He looked at the men eyeing them, "Anyway, my dad fell in love with her when she was dancing. So he's actually quite happy about my choice."

"That's cool." Alex said with a smile.


	5. Horus

Chapter Five: Horus

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I apologize for how long it took me to update. My hubby and I went on a vacation and I and I left all my things at home so that I could focus on him and family.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

(English) (Korean) ( _Egyptian_ )

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

 _Previously:_

"Oh you mean…"

The teen cut him off, "Yes that." He gave the younger boy look.

Alex covered his mouth, "Sorry, forgot."

Shang laughed lightly, "It's okay, that's why I cut you off." He looked at the men eyeing them, "Anyway, my dad fell in love with her when she was dancing. So he's actually quite happy about my choice."

"That's cool." Alex said with a smile.

 _Now:_

Glitch was making faces as he did a Sudoku puzzle with one of the pens that was in his bag. In addition to making faces he was also humming to himself a random tune. While some of the men were getting annoyed by it Anak Su Namun found his voice to be quiet charming. She felt it was only a slight pity that the boy was going to be harmed now. He really wasn't that bad when he had something to do. However her feelings didn't get in the way of what needed to be done no matter how charming the kid was. As the teen continued to hum to himself his feet started to sway. As he did this he caught what looked like a boat air balloon flying past them. Turning his attention to the puzzle he was doing he prayed that none of the men knew what he had seen. Putting the last number in the puzzle he smiled with glee and sat up in time for Lock Nah to kick over Alex's newest sand castle. Glitch cursed mentally as he had hopped that with him not helping that the younger would have not gotten caught. Seeing Lock Nah pick up his friend he dropped his pen he got up and nailed the main in the face forcing him to drop his friend, " _Hands off pervert!_ "

The man turned to him and grabbed him and dragged him into his face, " _You think it funny punching me, I will show you just what it means to be in pain._ " Seeing the man pull out a knife told the teen he had gone to far this time and kicked his feet. He was happy when he nailed the man between the legs. Lock Nah nearly dropped the knife but he was able to keep standing. So Lock Nah pinned the teenager to the rock that Alex had been making the sand castle behind. Alex watched with fear while Shang just struggled in the man's hold.

" _You're just upset I've nailed you in the face twice you stupid idiot!_ "

Before the man could lay even put the knife anywhere close to the teenager Imhotep spoke up, " _Lock Nah._ " The man turned and looked at the priest keeping the teen pinned to the hot rock behind him making Shang hiss in pain. " _Put the boy down._ " Lock Nah shoved the teenager into the water despite being calm. Getting to a sitting position still in the water Shang glared that the man that threw him in there but was happy that his stuff was not near the splash. Hearing the priest speak again caused the teen to look at him in surprise as Imhotep looked at Alex from waist deep in the water, " _I hope your parents enjoyed their journey._ "

Shang's jaw dropped and looked up where the flying boat had gone. Standing up quickly he yelled, "Make it go faster!" However even if his voice could make it the people on the boat it wouldn't have made it as the priest made a large wall of water that went down the path Alex's parents went. As they watched the water travel through Glitch fell to his knees feeling fear for the first time on this trip. Lock Nah looked at the teen surprised that he knew that they were being followed. However it was possible he had seen it pass himself while on the trip and had smartly kept quiet about it. Seeing the teenager fall to his knees at the great priest's display of power was fun to see. This was the first time he was truly seeing fear on the boy's face.

As the priest walked out of what was left of the water Glitch prayed that they had not seen Horus flying around too. Imhotep went to put his hand on the teenagers head only to have said teen throw himself to the side to get away from being touched. Though frightened he was glared at the priest with so much hatred while Alex mourned for his parents. Inside Shang felt the same thing cause he was pretty darn sure that his own father had been on that flying boat.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Ardeth looked up when he could have swore he heard someone's yell echoing. When he turned his eyes widened slightly and quickly made Horus fly off so that he didn't get wet. He held on to the railing as driver quickly made the dirigible fly off using boosters that they didn't know he had on it. Rick quickly started yelling to Izzy to follow the bird by telling him what direction to take. As the man drove Ardeth and the others did the best to hold on to what they could so that they didn't fall off the dirigible. He didn't see it happen but Ardeth did feel the water from when the wall of water hit a wall. Making sure to keep a good grip on what he had he looked up as Izzy got them a safe distance and turned off the boosters. Next to him Rick helped Evie stand up while Jonathan was behind them keeping a good grip on his own life line. Izzy looked up perturbed, "A little something you forgot to mention hm?"

Jonathan looked over his shoulder, "Ah, people?" Turning around they could see their final destination. A dense jungle with a pyramid in the center.

"Ahm Shere." Ardeth said as he took in the place. It defiantly didn't look like it belonged where it had been placed.

Getting a telescope Rick took a closer look at the pyramid. With a nod he put it to compact size, "Right."

All they had to hear was the rumble to know they were in deep trouble. Ardeth quickly took a hold of side and held on for dear life as Izzy quickly started up the boosters. Only this time they didn't get very far and they were hit with the wall of water. Ardeth quickly took hold of the necklace he had on his neck to make sure that he didn't lose it by accident.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Shang looked at Alex as he looked at Imhotep with anger. The teenager walked up to him and sighed, "Hey Alex, do you mind putting my stuff in my bag. I'm all wet so I don't want to get them wet."

"I can do that." Green eyes looked where their saving party was likely injured as his new friend got his bag put together. He knew the men were probably looking at him but he couldn't keep the anger and despair from his face. While it wasn't confirmed it was highly likely that his father had been on that flying boat.

Sighing he took his backpack from Alex, "Listen we have to stick together the best we can okay?"

"Okay." Alex looked into the teenager's eyes, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm…not sure." Glitch smiled at the boy placing a hand on his shoulder, "But for you I'll hang in there no matter what." Two men grabbed both the boys by the arm as Lock Nah walked by with a gun. 'What does he need that for?'

As they traveled the teenager could feel his legs becoming sore the longer they walked he could only imagine how Alex was feeling so he kept a brave face and didn't show the younger boy his pain anymore. At that moment Alex needed someone on his side that was not showing weakness. It didn't matter that Shang himself could have lost his own father at that moment he was all that was there keeping that eight year old boy sane and he wasn't going to let him lose his sanity.

Finally as the sun began to set he saw Lock Nah took up a perch looking out with his gun. At first the teenager didn't get it but the moment he heard a bird call his jaw dropped, 'No, please no.' Looking over he stopped hearing a gun shot and the bird no longer making his beautiful call, "No Horus!" Realizing the mistake he made his hand covered his mouth and looked away as the people he was with looked at him with shocked expressions. 'Crap, me and my big mouth.' Even though he didn't see it he knew Lock Nah was near him before his shirt was grabbed dragging him near the man. He dropped his hand from his mouth and tried to get the man's fist form his shirt, "Let me go you pig!"

" _You knew that bird's name. So you are a Medjai's child._ "

Shang gagged at the man's breath wafted over his face, "For all you know I just said a name and mistook that bird for one I knew." He felt the man shake him violently, "Let me go!"

"The more you speak that language the more I'm going to hurt you. Now tell me who is your Medjai parent?" Lock Nah growled out shaking the teenager again.

"Screw off!"

" _Let the boy go._ " Green eyes glared hatefully at Imhotep as the man holding him threw him to the ground causing his cheek to be cut on a rock. The teenager made sure to get up quickly not bothering to cover his cut cheek. He could feel a slight soreness on the side of his head and a dull headache but he knew he was fine so he made his way over to his bag and put it on his back. Alex was looking at him worried so he gave the younger boy a smile to cheer him up. Before he could do more for the eight year old Shang was forced to look at the priest in the eye. He really hoped this man didn't start doing the questions route again, replying to them had started to get annoying by this point. " _In time you will know you purpose._ "

And like that the teenager's chin was freed from the priest power as he looked at the man like he had lost his mind, 'What in the world does he mean by purpose? Is it a bad idea I didn't try to get away faster? Something tells me I'm not in a very good position.' One of the men grabbed his arm causing him to struggle so that he could walk on his own.


	6. Foreshadows

Chapter Six: Foreshadows 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy.

(English) (Korean) ( _Egyptian_ )

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

 _Previously:_

Alex was looking at him worried so he gave the younger boy a smile to cheer him up. Before he could do more for the eight year old Shang was forced to look at the priest in the eye. He really hoped this man didn't start doing the questions route again, replying to them had started to get annoying. " _In time you will know you purpose._ "

And like that the teenager's chin was freed from the priest power as he looked at the man like he had lost his mind, 'What in the world does he mean by purpose? Is it a bad idea I didn't try to get away faster? Something tells me I'm not in a very good position.' One of the men grabbed his arm causing him to struggle so that he could walk on his own.

 _Now:_

Ardeth was walking when he not only heard a shot but someone yelling the birds name before he did. Inside he knew that voice had been his own child's but he also knew how important it was the commanders knew where they were. He felt torn between his duty as a father and a duty as a leader. Closing his eyes he made his choice and looked at the people he was with, "I must go."

Rick looked alarmed and made his way his direction, "Where?"

"I must let the commanders know where we are."

The married man shook his head, "You can't go."

"If the army of Anubis arises…"

Rick grabbed his shoulder, "I need your help to find the children." Seeing the man still torn between his two duties Rick pulled up his trump card, "Our children need us."

Even though he knew his child understood his duty to his people deep inside he knew he had to make sure that Shang at least got with Rick and his family. Ardeth took a deep breath, "Then first we shall get our children to safety." He prayed that he got to the commanders in time as he followed Rick further in the jungle.

"Thank you."

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Night had fallen by the time Imhotep's group to the jungle of Ahm Shere. Glitch was starting to feel a little tired from trying to pull away from the man holding his arm but also in general. He had pulled all nighters before but he wasn't in school right now he should be getting some sleep and not worrying about his life right now. He had been allowed to adjust his backpack so that it wasn't hanging off one shoulder anymore but he could feel that his legs were tired. However so long as he didn't stop he should be able to keep going. When they had reached a small opening the curator started pointing out dead bones in cages calling out who they were and what time period. Green eyes rolled at the man's foolish ogling and continued be lead where he was being forced to go. He was sure he was supposed to feel fear at the moment but currently after all that happened he didn't know if he had it in him to be able to feel anything. The cages that the bones were in were certainly terrifying had he been in the right mind.

Around him he could tell that the other men were feeling it as some had started to pull out their weapons and get slightly antsy. Walking past some of the grass Glitch heard some kind of growling causing him to look around at where it could be coming from. The further they walked in the more he felt they were all walking into some kind of trap. He knew better than to alert the men as not only could what ever was growling could hear it would also give him and Alex a chance to run away should they get a chance.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Ardeth looked over the jungle seeing the fires in the distance. He knew he son had to be with them. He just hoped that his boy wasn't harmed in the process of his journey. As he continued to look out he could hear Jonathan give a noise. Looking over he could see him looking at some shrunken heads. "I say chaps look at this. Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how they do that." When the man looked over at the others with him he shrugged, "Just curious."

Ardeth walked over asking as Jonathan pick up a gun, "Any good with that?"

"Three times Fox and Hound's grand champion I'll have you know." The American looked down at the Medjai's sword, "Any good with that?"

"You'll know soon enough." Ardeth replied quickly drawing his sword and hold it to Jonathan's neck, "Because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off it's head."

The poor man looked freaked, "I'll remember that."

Ardeth nodded and looked back out to the jungle again hoping to see that his child was okay. He knew how rambunctious his son could be. When Rick walked by him he patted his shoulder, "Let's get our sons back."

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Green eyes looked up seeing the pyramid coming into view, 'Come on, come on. Some kind of distraction would be nice so I can get Alex there faster.' I'm sure the two of us could run there in no time if we are careful.'

In the front of the group Lock Nah looked at the curator, "Now may I kill them?"

" _My lord,…_ " The curator spoke to the priest, " _…now_ _there is no use for the boys."_

" _Yes, but we need the bracelet and the teenager. The teenager will unlock the army of Anubis with it. His arm is longer._ "

" _The bracelet? The bracelet is the key?_ " The curator said in surprise, "Retrieve that bracelet and the teenager alive."

"With pleasure." Lock Nah said going back to get what was needed.

While Shang knew that he was probably safer from Imhotep who was in the front he would rather be there with Alex so he could run to their location faster if they were closer. He started to look around to see if anything was of use. Glancing to the man's side that was walking him he saw a knife in his reach, 'Why am I just now seeing that?' It wasn't long before everything went too quiet. Glitch looked around starting to get antsy putting himself closer to the man that had his arm. 'I don't like this. I'm really regretting asking for a diversion.' Felling the wind sweep by made the teenager even more nervous as his earlier problem in feeling went away. Swallowing his spit he looked around his free hand reaching for the man's dagger thankful that no one was paying any attention to him.

He could hear Lock Nah yelling in the back ground, " _Fan out! Eyes open! Guns up!_ "

This concerned Glitch as he knew that that man had been at the front of the group, 'Why is he so close?' His hand was even closer to the blade almost touching it.

He could hear the man's yelling getting closer, "Where are the boys?" His guy told him where he was but Shang held himself his hand so close to the hilt of the dagger. His heart was pounding in his chest. If he didn't get this dagger he and Alex didn't stand a chance out there. Listening closely he could hear the other man yelling out where Alex was. Even as they started moving again no one noticed the teenager reaching for the blade on the man's side. He could hear his heart in his ears as he heard that Lock Nah was headed to Alex first. He could feel the hilt of the dagger at his finger tips. Letting out a shaky breath he looked up at the man who was looking around nervously not even concerned about the teenager he was supposed to be watching. The man's hand was tightening on Glitch's arm but that was likely due to him feeling scared and nervous.

Finally when all hell broke loose Shang grabbed the dagger and stabbed the man in the side. The man let him go and he ran with the dagger in his hand. The moment he was in the tall grass he wasn't easy to see but apparently neither was their enemy. So Shang just kept running never daring to stop. He didn't dare call out to Alex for fear that he would be found and dragged to Imhotep. He could hear gun fire rain around him as he ran. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. He didn't dare stop for fear that he would not be able to again once he did. Any man that was near him he stabbed in the legs to keep them from trying to follow or grab him. He played no mercy on anyone as he continued to run to find Alex. Finally since he felt that all the men were distracted he called out, "Alex! Alex, answer me!"

Shang could have sworn he heard someone else yelling but it was confirmed when the eight year old yelled out, "Dad!"

Now knowing where to go Shang found a new burst of speed and ran in the direction he had heard the younger boy's voice and followed it as Alex continued to call out for his father. He was so close to him but all the blasted grass was in his way so he couldn't see very well. As he got closer he could see Lock Nah approaching a direction with a sick smile. With a burst of speed the teenager yelled, "Alex, get down!" The man turned to see Shang running toward him with a knife in his hand. As Shang went to stab Lock Nah, he merely got kicked into a tree and hit his head. With a whimper he fell to the ground the knife held loosely in his hand.

When he opened his eyes he could see his father standing nearby blocking Lock Nah from getting to him and another man holding Alex over his shoulder. He stared at his father in shock as he got to his feet he could feel the man pulling his arm to get him away from the fight. "Go with Rick, Shang."

"But I want to stay with you. I can fight."

"Whatever you do, don't leave Rick's side he will protect you. I will pick you up from his house." Ardeth said kicking Lock Nah away from the struggling teenager and Rick. Seeing his child about to protest again, "Now son!"

Shang made a face before allowing Alex's father to pull him away and following him in a run. He could feel tears wanting to run down his face. He finally got to see his father after all this time and he didn't even get a chance to be with him. "This sucks!"

Hearing a scream behind him he didn't get a chance to do anything with the dagger that he had as Alex told his father who turned around and shot the little critters. Rick then turned and started to run again with the teenager right on his heel. The man was impressed with Shang's endurance to keep up despite the fact he had probably been walking the entire time with Imhotep's people. Seeing the blood on the blade he clutched tightly in his hand told the father that he had experience fighting with a weapon.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Ardeth fought hard to keep Lock Nah from following Rick and the children. He was not letting this man get close to them. "So that brat was your child this entire time."

The father smiled, "I taught him well." The two clashed swords with each other matching blow for blow neither gaining or losing. He was surprised that none of the critters were bothering them but Ardeth would take what he could get. They were the last thing that he wanted to be bothered with. After all he had a mission. He remembered seeing his son run out fearlessly to stab Lock Nah just to protect Alex. Just seeing that made him beyond proud of his boy. While Shang didn't want a life of fighting at least Ardeth knew he had passed on some fighting so his child could defend himself. He knew that Rick had been thankful for his son's interference. They didn't know if they were going to make it Alex when Shang came out with his yell. It was exactly what they needed to reach the scene in time to get Shang up and moving. Ardeth knew that his child was in safe hands with Rick.

As they fought Lock Nah decided that it was a good idea to taunt him, "I can't wait till your son lets free the army of Anubis."

Protective fury over took him as he hit the man and kicked him away so he could try and kill him. The dark skinned man smirked with sick joy at the thought and struck back getting in a few good hits. Before his cockiness got to him allowing Ardeth to get the finishing blow with a swift cut to the neck. Looking at the man as he fell to the ground he took a calming breath as he ran to meet the commanders. He knew he could trust Rick to take care of Shang. Ardeth wished he could be with his son but he knew what he had to do to keep him truly safe.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Reaching his wife Rick put Alex down so his mother could hug him. Jonathan looked at Glitch glancing wistfully in the direction his own father was in. "So you must be Shang."

The teenager nodded staying quiet his heart wanting so bad to be with his father instead of with Alex's family. Smacking his face lightly he snapped himself out of it, 'I'll see him after this I know I will. He told me he would pick me up from their house. That's his promise to me.'

Opening his eyes he could see Rick's wife gently checking his cheek that had been cut from the rock earlier that day, "It's not infected so we should be good." The teen smiled at her, "You can call me Evie, Shang."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hey, nice shooting Tex." Rick said to Jonathan.

"Hey, what were those creepy little pygmy things?"

Shang raised an eyebrow at the man unimpressed causing Evie to laugh lightly at the teenager's first judgment of her brother. Rick waved it off the concern as he replied, "Just the local natives."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, it was nothing."

Alex pulled on his mom's arm, "Come on, mom. Come on. Come on dad. We have to get to the pyramid. I have to get the bracelet off now."

That jolted Shang into trying to pull Rick as he looked at his son concerned, "We have to go now."

"Oh leave it on, Alex. Looks good on you." The idiot said causing Alex to speak up.

"No you guys you don't understand! You don't understand!" The eight year old said trying to get the adults to understand.

Shang jumped in, "If he doesn't reach the pyramid before today's sunlight touches it, it will kill him!" He pulled the adult males arms making sure not to cut Rick by accident with the dagger he still had, "We have to go now!" It hit the adults like a ton of bricks, "Stop worrying and start running." Shang grabbed Alex and dragged him in the direction of the pyramid with the adults not far behind the two of them. As they ran they could hear the natives running behind them. Shang knew that if they were going to get away that they would have to trap them somehow he just didn't know how. At some point they had lost Jonathan making the teenager roll his eyes as he continued to run pushing the eight year old to run faster. He didn't dare let his friend slow down as that would only cause them more problems.

When they reached a log across a large gapping hole over a ravine Rick had Alex and Shang going first before Evie went on after. Going last Rick pulled out a stick of dynamite and looked over as Jonathan yelled out, "Wait for me!"

"Hurry up, Jonathan!" Evie yelled as the man reached the log and quickly made his way over.

Rick took this time to light the dynamite and threw it having it caught by one of the critters using it as a light. Shang's eyes widened as he started running with Alex again the adults right behind them. Not long later an explosion happened behind them. As they ran the teenager could feel the exhaustion kicking in as he ran as fast as he could. He was stumbling slightly and of course caused him and Alex to fall to the ground. Both of them cried out in pain but the adults were quick to get them back to their feet Rick carrying Alex and he ran faster to get to the pyramid in time. Jonathan and Evie staying with Shang to make sure he was going to be okay as he ran. The last thing they wanted was for him to hurt himself again, it seemed as if he had been getting beat up a lot on this last stretch. The three of them could see Rick disappear out of the trees with the youngest. Shang felt this heart pounding as he saw the light of the sun peeking through the trees. However when they made it through they slowed down and smiled at the sight of Rick and Alex in the safety of the pyramids shadows.


	7. I Understand Now

Chapter Seven: I Understand Now

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

(English) (Korean) ( _Egyptian_ )

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

 _Previously;_

He was stumbling slightly and of course caused him and Alex to fall to the ground. Both of them cried out in pain but the adults were quick to get them back to their feet Rick carrying Alex and he ran faster to get to the pyramid in time. Jonathan and Evie staying with Shang to make sure he was going to be okay as he ran. The last thing they wanted was for him to hurt himself again, it seemed as if he had been getting beat up a lot on this last stretch. The three of them could see Rick disappear out of the trees with the youngest. Shang felt this heart pounding as he saw the light of the sun peeking through the trees. However when they made it through they slowed down and smiled at the sight of Rick and Alex in the safety of the pyramids shadows.

 _Now:_

While Shang grinned happily Evie spoke up, "They made it. Thank God."

Jonathan panted as he dropped his bag to the ground, "Oh, yes. Great."

The teenager just laughed lightly hearing the man. However their joy didn't last long as Anak Su Namun went over and stabbed the woman in the gut. When Shang went to retaliate he got flung backwards by Imhotep his back hitting a pillar near by before the priest throwing Jonathan to the side physically. As the teenager tried to get his bearings he heard Rick yelling in despair and running their direction. Opening his green eyes he could see Imhotep and Anak Su Namun walking away with the woman taunting them with the book of the dead. Getting up he gripping the dagger he had only to find it missing and nowhere to be found. Deciding that the dagger was the least of his worries he got to his feet and made his way over to Rick who was holding Evie in his arms. Rick called out to Jonathan who made his way over to next to Alex who was now by the teenager's side. "You're going to be alright. Isn't she, dad?"

Rick nodded still looking down at his wife in his arms, "She'll be fine." He looked at Shang who looked shaken then back to his son who was now looking for more confirmation, "Just get them… Take them. Take… Mommy's fine."

Rick turned back to his wife now lying on the ground. Shang covered his mouth as he felt dread in his chest. Jonathan gently holding the two boys arms as he looked at his sister lying on the ground. "Your mother is going to be okay Alex." Glitch was glad the boy wasn't looking at him because he wasn't sure he'd be able to lie to him.

Just seeing Rick fussing over Evie the way he was getting to the teenager but he dare not move in fear of alerting Alex. "You're strong. You're going to make it. You're going to make it." Rick stopped saying it and about choked, "What do I do? What do I do, Evie?"

While he couldn't hear her Shang read her lips causing him to close is eyes, "Take care of Alex." Shang turned away blocking off what was happening. This wasn't fair. They got the bracelet off and they were supposed to be going to the O'Connell's house where his father could pick him up. This wasn't supposed to happen.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Ardeth reached the commanders and looked at them with hardened eyes, "Is Shang okay." One of the men asked curiously as he had told them that his son had been with Imhotep's people.

"Yes, he is with the O'Connell's. I will get him once all things are settled." The men nodded as he got on his horse and showed them how to where they needed to be. He just prayed that Shang came out okay. He knew there were still things that could go drastically wrong.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Shang looked up from his lap seeing Rick hug his son before looking at him. "Stay here with them. You and Alex both."

The teenager nodded in acceptance watching the man walk off with a purpose on his mind. Looking back at the woman now with her arms on her chest, courtesy of Jonathan, he could remember her immediate need to make sure the cut on his face was not infected. She reminded him a lot of his own mother. Looking up he saw Alex sit next to him. Shang wrapped a hand over the younger's shoulders laying his head on his. However they were not in that state long as they saw a shadow overtake the pyramid and go across the ground. Shang's jaw dropped, "No, someone released the Army of Anubis." It suddenly it him as he compared his arm to Alex's own, 'No, Imhotep's purpose for me was to release them due to my arm being longer and to make me suffer.' He covered his mouth feeling like he was going to be sick, 'Thank God we got found in time.' He fell to his knees causing the two with him to look at him concerned, 'I should have questioned why they were keeping me alive. I should have known I wasn't just there to keep Alex company.'

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Ardeth and the men with him stopped as they saw a large shadow cast over the sands. He took a deep breath, 'This is for you my son. I'll do anything to protect you.' He watched as the shadow started to make multiple shapes forming the Anubis warriors. He held his head high knowing full well he needed to show no fear. All he needed was the power of being a parent as well as a protector of human kind from these monsters. " _So it begins._ " Seeing the Anubis warriors shake off the sands they could all hear the warriors giving out their battle cry. Running his horse to the center he looked over their opponents. He knew they could do this no matter what he knew they could. They were the only line of defense at this part of the problem. They could not afford to lose.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Once again Alex and Shang were sitting down feeling helpless to the situation on hand. Shang felt he had let his father down by not fighting the best he could. He knew his father was out there right now fighting off those Anubis warriors and here he sat not knowing what to do. Due to his father not wanting him to be in his line of work Shang didn't get to hear too much about what he did. All he knew was it was to protect the world. Next to him was his backpack that he didn't want to even look through. He had heard about Imhotep and all that but he was never given specific details. Looking toward Jonathan, who now was carrying around some kind of gold stick, he could hear him talking to his nephew. "Try to think of it like this Alex. She's gone to a better place." Shang smiled as the man tried to cheer up the younger boy, "You know. Like it says in the good book."

"The book."

Shang and Jonathan looked at the eight year old in confusion both saying at the same time, "What?"

"That's it." Alex stood up, "That's it. Come on Shang and Uncle Jon." The teenager stood up while the uncle got dragged up still questioning the child but the boy continued to talk. "Come on. Come on. That's it. The book."

Pushing his hair out of his face the teenager thought about the statement 'the book'. He was trying to think off books he had heard about recently. There were the books he read on the way here, the bible that Jonathan was talking about then… "You're talking about the book of the dead." Shang smiled at the hope that they all could make it out alive as Alex nodded, "Well what are we waiting for."

As Jonathan picked his sister body up the teenager looked over just in time to see two men stumble out of the jungle battered like no tomorrow. Shang stretched his arms over his head and walked toward the two men that found them as he was being called to by Alex, "What are you doing? Come on!"

"You can read Egyptian just fine Alex let me keep these men occupied. I know how to fight." Shang replied getting into a stance, 'Besides they just came from the jungle they are no doubt more tired than me. I can win this no problem.' One man held his gun like a club and the other pulled out a knife. Now that he thought about it the one with the knife looked a lot like the man that had stabbed in the side. "Oh, I know you."

The man glared at him, "I'll make you pay for stabbing me."

The teenager smirked, "We'll see about that." The men charged at him to which Glitch easily dodged by ducking under their arms and aiming a kick to one of the men's knees. Hitting the ground the teenager quickly rolled to his feet just in time to jump back and avoid being stabbed in the shoulder. Shang took this time to grab the man's arm and bend it forcing him to let go of the blade. The next thing the teen did was to thrust his palm up and slam it into dagger man's nose breaking it upon contact. He then twisted his body making the man bigger than him move to the side and slam in the guy running at them using the gun like a club. This gave Shang a chance to kick the blade away and back flip away as the men gained their bearings.

In fury they charged at him putting Shang on the defensive as he easily dodged the exhausted attacks. He could see that the men had been through the wringer while in the jungle. He was surprised that they could still stand. 'I just have to beat them then I can follow the others inside. For all I know they might need some help. I have to make this quick. No playing around Shang.' Getting serious quickly he went on the offensive taking a hit to his left side so that he could nail the man in the stomach with a hard kick. The man doubled over at the loss of breath giving the teenager the chance to quickly knock him unconscious with a vicious punch to the temple. With a yell he quickly turned and blocked a hit to his other side. Moving his body he grabbed the man's arm again and twisted his body so that he threw the man over his shoulder. When the man hit the ground the teen quickly jumped on him and started nailing him with hard strikes to the head. He did not let up till he was sure that the man was down for the count.

Unfortunately for Shang the man gained his bearings and threw the brunette off of him. Shang yelped when his back once again hit a tree. Ignoring the pain in his back he stood up and dodged to the side avoiding a hit to the head. 'Dang it he's heavier than me. I should have known he was going to be able to throw me off. There is no way I could actually hold him down.' Backing up Shang was forced to be on the defensive again as he dodged and blocked attacks the man was aiming at him. As he did he could feel this back throbbing in pain. He knew that if he didn't finish the fight quickly he could be in real trouble. He held back from making pained noises as he looked for his opening to strike. Finding one he allowed a hit to his side that had been hit earlier in the fight and swiftly aimed a kick the man's side that he had stabbed an hour or two before. The man fell and crashed into the ground allowing Shang to run to where he kicked the man's dagger. He could hear the man getting up behind him so he doubled his speed and reached it just in time to grab it and turned to stab the man but was knocked to the ground.

The two wrestled on the direction blade was facing. Shang could feel his arms burning from trying to stop the man from facing the blade to his throat. His breathing was labored and his vision was getting slightly blurry in all the heat. He could feel his strength leaving him. To his side he could see his bag that he had taken off earlier. His arms shook keeping the man at bay. Giving a soft cry he could feel the man moving the blade to face him causing his heart to squeeze in fear. 'I can't die. I just can't. I have to see dad. I have to see dad.' Opening his eyes he could see an object near his backpack just within reach. 'What is that?' As he fought to keep the man from fully turning the blade his direction he glanced back at the object in question. 'Wait, I know what that is!' Moving his body to push the blade that was being wrestled with to the side he let stopped fighting for control of it allowing it to dig into the sand next to his neck cutting the side slightly. However he ignored it and reached for the object grabbing it just as the man pulled the dagger free. Shang moved quickly and buried the object into the guy's neck. The dagger fell from the dead man grasp as his heavy body fell on the exhausted teenager.

With a groan he pulled his body out from under the man's and back up toward his backpack seeing the dagger he had originally taken in the guy's neck. Gulping he stood up on his legs that felt like jelly and put his bag on his back. "You know, I can see why my father doesn't want me to do this. I think I'll just stick with dancing. I don't like fighting for my life like this." Limping he made his way over in the direction that Alex and Jonathan went. He didn't know how much help he would be but he would still try to help.


	8. Last Symbol

Chapter Eight: Last Symbol 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

 _Previously:_

With a groan he pulled his body out from under the man's and back up toward his backpack seeing the dagger he had originally taken in the guy's neck. Gulping he stood up on his legs that felt like jelly and put his bag on his back. "You know, I can see why my father doesn't want me to do this. I think I'll just stick with dancing. I don't like fighting for my life like this." Limping he made his way over in the direction that Alex and Jonathan went. He didn't know how much help he would be but he would still try to help.

 _Now:_

Ardeth could see the Anubis warriors walking up before they stopped a distance away. Beneath him he could feel his horse getting a tad nervous. Holding his sword up he and the men behind him got ready to start the fight of their lives. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself he pointed his sword forward and ran forward with a battle cry. The enemy ran forward just as they did and it wasn't long before they clashed people and warriors dying right away on first hit. On his horse he ran through cutting off Anubis head after another before throwing his sword and cutting off one that nearly killed one of his men. Getting to it quickly he grabbed it as they passed the sword.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Shang gasped as he made his way down the hallway using the wall to help him get there. His back was seriously killing him with how much pain it was in. Panting he forced himself not to stop knowing how much of a bad idea that it was. He wondered if he was going to get to them in time. Just as he made that thought he felt the building shake causing him to fall over with a pained cry as his elbow hit the hard ground. Gritting his teeth he got to his feet and started to walk again. Reaching a fork he looked at the directions going in the direction of the Scorpion King. Stumbling along the way he knew he was losing track of time the longer he struggled to get to his destination. He felt glad when he heard Jonathan yell out, "Hurry up, Alex."

"I'm close. I'm close. Please, wait for me. I'm coming." He whimpered as he continued to make his way down the hallway.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Ardeth continued to make his way through the sea of Anubis warriors killing one after the other. Mentally he prayed that his son was being safe and that no harm had come to him. It was enough for him that he had to see his only child get thrown into a tree just because he was trying to keep Alex safe. He couldn't bear if Shang was in anymore pain. Taking off another warrior's head he found himself ducking and falling from his horse when a weapon came flying at him. Getting up quickly he could see it was one of the warrior leader's. Holding tightly to his blade he charged his opponent.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

"Uncle Jon, I don't know what this last symbol is."

Shang looked up hearing Alex call out his trouble. "Come on what's the symbol? Say the symbol." The teenager whispered as he got closer to where they were. He could tell he only needed to get past the hallway he was in and he'd be in the right room.

"What's it look like?" Jonathan asked clanging could be heard as he was apparently fighting off the woman that had been with the priest.

"A bird. A stork."

Shang went to yell it but he fell over with a grunt once again hitting his elbow, 'Dang it. I took more of a beating than I thought I did. I can barely move.'

"I know that one. I know that one."

Shang dragged himself across the floor painfully. He could already tell that his elbow was going to have a dark bruise. 'Say it them.'

Hearing the Anak Su Namun yell he could tell that the man had been stopped so he tried to say it again but it only came out in a whisper as Alex yelled, "Then what is it!"

Shang was glad to hear the woman hit the ground as Jonathan yelled with pride, "Ahmenophus." He could hear the eight year old finishing the spell as he pulled himself into the room just in time to see Evie's soul come back. Just as Glitch went to try and stand again the room shook forcing him to his side with a pained gasp as he back hit the wall behind him, the things in his backpack pushing against his back. He could see Alex run up to him as he saw Evie get up and head over to help her brother. "Shang, you're here."

"Yeah, I'm so glad I made it." He wanted to cry out in pain as the younger helped him up.

"Evie." Jonathan said in shock as he got shoved over to Alex who was helping Shang stand.

"Take the kids and go help Rick."

"But mom…" Alex said as Jonathan got the teenager to lean on him instead.

"No 'buts', Alex. I'll be just fine." Evie said as Jonathan lead the two of them away somehow making it through the fire without too much of an issue despite the teen struggling to help.

"We did it, Uncle Jon. We did it."

"Right, partner. Now, let's go help your dad." Jonathan replied as he held the teen to him helping him through.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Ardeth and his men had advanced on the enemy taking them down one by one, slowly dwindling their army to a near handful that was left fighting for their lives. He could see the near in sight as they made it nearly impossible for the Army of Anubis to get away from them. No matter what the warriors did they were unable to get the upper hand with their quarry. Finally as he himself took down the last one he looked around at the men cheering around him. However he felt that something wasn't right and tried to find the source of the issue he was having. Finally spotting it he took off into a run his men following him not long after. Getting to the top off a dune his gasped seeing more Anubis warriors headed their way. " _God, help us._ "

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

As they ran into a new room Jonathan yelled out, "Rick!"

It wasn't long later that they saw him running out yelling out to them, "Jonathan!"

"Dad."

"Mr. Rick."

"It's a spear." Shang blinked in confusion like the others with him, "The gold stick thing… It's a…it's a spear!"

Jonathan looked over with the hand he was holding it in then at Rick, "Really? It doesn't look like a spear."

"No, it's because it opens up because into one." Instantly green eyes looked at the gold stick to see if there was any obvious points to open it.

"And?"

"Jonathan! It opens up into a spear!" Rick would have said more but a growl alerted them all to the big threat in the room.

Each person had their own reaction to this development. Shang stared at the beast in shock his body started shaking in fear despite the pain, Jonathan and Alex screamed and took off running taking Shang with them, and Rick turned to the Scorpion King climbing along the wall. When they stopped Shang dragged Jonathan down to the ground as they all looked for how to open the spear. Shang really hopped that they got it open in time to help Rick. The last thing he wanted was to see another of his allies die especially now that they didn't have the book of the dead with them. As Alex and Jonathan tried to figure out the spear the teenager watched Rick run around doing his best to avoid being killed. He wished he wasn't as injured as he was, knowing that if he was he could help in some way. Trying to move his body to sit up he could feel the pain searing up his back but he fought back against the pain he pulled away from Jonathan who looked at him concerned, "Don't…worry about me. Get it open."

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Ardeth stood there and looked at the exhausted men as the army approached. He knew there was no way they could make it out of there alive if they ran even if he wanted them too. Making up his mind he made sure to remember his son's face. He didn't care that in it he wasn't smiling and was charging in the memory to defend Alex. He was doing this for his family and he was not about to lay down and take it just like his son wouldn't. Holding up his sword he yelled, " _Til death!_ " The men yelled their agreements with him knowing how much was on the line if they gave up. They got ready and held their swords out ready to fight till the death.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Shang looked over when Evie yelled out her husband's name. Rick sat up shock after hitting the ground, "Evie?!" He had gotten up just in time to miss being stabbed by the Scorpion King. Near Shang, Alex and Jonathan were arguing on how to open the spear. So much was going on it was hard for Shang to keep up. He could hear Imhotep getting excited to see the spear and Evie being shoved back by Anuk Su Namun. Just seeing her back hit the doorway made his back ache from the memory of his own collisions. He could hear Rick fighting in the back ground as he stood up to his feet just as the two with him got the spear open. Just as Jonathan threw the spear Shang yelled out distracting the king to turn and face the spear so that it would hit his heart, " _Hey, scorpion food, you suck!_ "

Shang felt fear grip his heart as not only did Imhotep get a hold of the spear the king turned and went to head his way. Falling to the ground his other elbow hit the wall he was near and he brought his arms in front of him. However when he found that he was not being killed he looked up to see that Rick had kicked over a the fire holder at the Scorpion King thus saving the teenager's life as the king tried to get away from the flames. Shang gulped as Jonathan grabbed his arm and pulled him to his side causing him to whine out in pain, "Sorry."

"It's okay." It was all Shang could do to stay awake at this point. He had so little energy left that he didn't even know how he was going to make it out of here short of getting a piggy back ride. Alex ran to his other side helping him be more steady on his feet.

Looking up he gasped seeing the spear Imhotep threw nearing it's target. He could hear Evie yelling in the background to her husband. But just before the spear could make it Rick grabbed it out of the air and hit the ground hard. Getting to a steady point, well as best as he could at least, the American put the spear in front of him and stabbed the king in the chest. Shang let out a sigh of relief and leaned his head on Alex's uncle shoulder. He knew it wasn't over yet but still he was ready to be out of danger. Rick was glaring at the Scorpion King as he yelled, "Go to hell, and take your friends with you." With that said the spear went further in killing the beast who turned into some kind of black sand dust.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Ardeth and his men stood ready to take on the army heading to them. Ardeth could feel his heart beating in his chest and his mind on protecting his family. His son's now smiling face in his mind as he got ready to fight to the death. Just as they were about to clash the army turned into dust forcing the men to cover their eyes. When they uncovered their eyes they all cheered with joy happy that it was all over.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

The smoky dust filled the room forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When it stopped they could feel the whole building shaking. Quickly looking around he found he couldn't find Rick or the priest. "No, where did he go?" Everyone was holding to any wall that they could. Just as Shang was about to fear that Alex's dad died two pairs of hands gripped the edge where the hole was. With that grip both men that fell pulled themselves up to their elbows. The ceiling was falling apart making it look impossible to even try and save Rick from his fate. The teenager covered his mouth afraid that the man would die in this horrible place.

"Evie, no! Get out of here!" Rick yelled causing the teen and those with him to look over at Alex's mother looking like she was ready to run out and save him. "Just get out of here! No!"

Shang let out a cry of shock seeing the woman run across. However in his heart he knew that if that was his father down there his mom wouldn't even hesitate to do the same. Watching her run across was agonizing and frightening. After she nearly got hit by a falling rock Shang hid his face into Jonathan's shirt too afraid to watch. He only looked when he heard the priest calling out to Anak Su Namun to save him. He was pleased to see that Evie had reached Rick and was helping pull him out of his death trap. Looking over at Anak Su Namun he could see her thinking about saving the Imhotep but she ended up running away in fear.


	9. Safety at Last

Chapter Nine: Safety at Last 

Here is the final chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoyed. Have a Jesus filled day.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

 _Previously:_

Shang let out a cry of shock seeing the woman run across. However in his heart he knew that if that was his father down there his mom wouldn't even hesitate to do the same. Watching her run across was agonizing and frightening. After she nearly got hit by a falling rock Shang hid his face into Jonathan's shirt too afraid to watch. He only looked when he heard the priest calling out to Anak Su Namun to save him. He was pleased to see that Evie had reached Rick and was helping pull him out of his death trap. Looking over at Anak Su Namun he could see her thinking about saving the Imhotep but she ended up running away in fear.

 _Now:_

Seeing Evie pull her husband the rest of the way to freedom green eyes glanced at Imhotep who had the look of absolute betrayal. If what he had been told was correct this man had done everything to get Anuk Su Namun back from the dead. Knowing that caused Glitch to feel a bit for the man. He didn't know what betrayal felt like but it did not look fun to endure. The priest then merely looked at Rick and Evie then let go of the wall like he had nothing else to live for. Shang covered his mouth in shock, never did he want to feel betrayal just based off what he had seen that man go through in just a few seconds. The building shook again getting Rick and Evie to run over to them. The moment Rick reached them he had Shang put on his back and ran out of the room with the rest following him. Though he had been fighting he was not blind to the fact that the teen looked worse for wear and likely didn't have enough energy to keep up with the group.

The moment they got upstairs they went to a wall and held on. Evie her son and Jonathan helping Rick since he had to make sure that Shang didn't fall off. Glitch held on the best he could doing his best to ignore his flaring back. The place seemed to filling with the wild life that had been around the pyramid. Shang could hear Rick growl slightly before he said, "Let's go up!" Going up the stairs the man made sure to have good grip on the teenager that Ardeth had trusted him with. He was not about to lose the kid by accident. It helped that Shang was holding on as tightly as he could. Reaching the opening to the outside he looked around his heart beat in his chest. He also could felt the thud of Shang's own heart against his back. "This whole damn place is going to get sucked up! Let's move up!" Working together they made their way to the top. Glitch helping where he could but due to his pained back all he could do was pull himself up as Rick couldn't climb up with him on his back. Every time that either Rick or Jonathan got ahead of him they help pulled him up while the other passed Alex up further.

Reaching the top Rick held Shang to him so that he didn't fall down. "Rick we're trapped!" Evie yelled keeping one of her hands on Alex just in case. Holding the boys between Evie and her husband wrapped their arms around them. If they were going down they were not letting go without probable cause. Shang closed his eyes picturing the last time he has seen his parents together and imagining that it was their arms he was in.

"Hey!" Shang's head snapped up and looked over at the flying boat. He had never felt so relieved in his entire life.

"Izzy!"

The man on board was not wasting any time as he said, "Come on! Get your butts moving! Hurry up! Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" The adults went straight to action getting the children up first. The moment Shang was on he collapsed on the deck with a cry of pain. He knew that some kind of commotion was going on behind him but he worried more about dragging himself to the other side so he could hold on to the rope that was attached. By the time he reached there they were pulling Jonathan in who now had some huge diamond in his hands. Rolling his eyes he stayed low and held onto the ropes. He could feel the ride jerking around before it finally calmed. Taking a deep breath he looked up to see the driver cheering before focusing on Rick, "O'Connell you almost got me killed."

The response to that made the teenager burst out laughing, "At least you didn't get shot."

Evie ran and rewarded Izzy with kisses to his cheek. The driver looked expectantly at Rick, "O'Connell, who the hell you been messin' with this time?" This caused the teenager to chuckle hearing that. Shang was so happy to hear banter. It meant he was not safe. Forcing himself to get to his feet he looked down.

"Oh, you know the usual. Mummies, pigmies, big bugs."

Shang's eyes widened seeing his father on the ground below. The teen smiled thankfully tears welling up in his eyes, "Dad!"

His father looked up and smiled at him with pride. He knew his father could see he was all beat up and he knew he was going to ask when he picked him up from the O'Connell's house. He felt Rick come up behind him with Evie and Alex looking down at Ardeth on his horse. Rick looked at his wife, "I thought I almost lost you there."

"For a moment there you did." She replied making the teen smile at them as he sat down slowly closing his eyes the exhaustion hitting him at full force. "Would you like to know what heaven looks like?" It was likely the two had kissed as he could hear Jonathan and Alex complaining as he fell to sleep finally safe.

dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Green eyes opened looking up at Evie who was softly petting his hair, "Are we in Europe?"

"Yes, you're at our house in Great Britain."

The teen nodded, "Okay, I'm glad."

He went to get up but the woman gently pushed him down, "Don't move. Your back and elbows are in pretty bad shape." Glancing down he could see the dark bruise that had developed on one of his elbows he could only imagine how his back looked with all the solid objects it hit, "Thank you, for being there for Alex."

The half Korean smiled as she pushed his hair out of his face, "No problem ma'am. I'd do it all over again just to make sure he's safe. I don't regret anything."

"I'm sure you don't." She smiled at the teenager wondering if her own son would be as strong as he was one day, "I heard you took on two men by yourself."

"I had to. If I hadn't then they would have followed."

"I'm sure your father would be extremely proud of you." Evie smiled at Shang who smiled back, "I'm going to put some medicine on your back okay?"

"Yes ma'am." His eyes closed as she gently put the medicine on his back. He could feel it cooling his bruises that had bloomed there.

"I see your awake kiddo." Shang opened his eyes to see Rick standing in the doorway, "You gave us quite a scare when we realized just how injured you were."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Rick leaned against the side of the bed looking at the teenager who he was happy to see awake. After they had been able to not only get the kid on a plane to Britain but in their house with him still asleep they had been worried that he would not wake up. He didn't know what he would do if he was forced to tell Ardeth that information. Honestly they had been lucky that they had not been asked any questions concerning him. Looking at the kid's suitcase that had been given to them by Ardeth they had found the child's passport. The man looked happy to know that his child was safe and had asked them to watch him for a week so that he and his men could get everything figured out. Ardeth wanted as much time with his son as he could get and with all that had happened he was sure that he wouldn't get the chance. That and he had to let Shang's mother know what happened and where their boy was. Rick smiled as the teen glanced up at him, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything you did we are grateful for. Alex has been telling us stories."

"Did he tell you that I punched Lock Nah in the face twice?"

"He may have mentioned it." The man chuckled amused, "But the main thing he told us is that you were there for him and protected him to the best of your ability. What parent could ask for more?"

"I did what was right. I knew I couldn't leave him by himself to them. Even though I had initially tried to run away it was my father's tattoo on my neck that caused them to keep me in the first place."

"He mentioned that." Evie said pulling off the gloves now that she was done, "We do have to ask, how did you get on the trip in the first place?"

"Well. I was on the train when I heard gun shots and people panicking. The first thing I did was hide in a closet. I didn't know if I would have been harmed if I tried to get off so I did the best thing I could think of." Green eyes looked away sheepishly, "When the train started moving I didn't know if it was safe so I stayed there and fell asleep. When I awoke I was not where I was supposed to be so I knew I had to run before they found me there." He bit his lip, "Part of me thinks had I stayed there I would have never been caught but I heard gun shot so I ran. I didn't know if they were going to check closets or not. I'm surprised they didn't at first."

"They probably missed it." Rick said gently touching his head, "I'm glad to know that you were as safe as you could be and you were thinking straight. Not many know what to do in that situation." The teen gave a cheeky grin, "I should let you know that you father has asked us to watch you for a week. He says he needs to get things sorted out before you stay with him."

"I understand." Shang replied sighing happily when he felt a warm wet towel drape over his bare back, "That feels good."

"I bet it does." Evie said with a soft laugh, "Do you need any pain killers?"

"No, I think I should be okay so long as I don't move."

Evie nodded, "I'll bring you some in a couple of hours. I'm sure you would like to sit at the table and move I assume."

"Yes please." The adults laughed at his pleading voice.

"Well for now get some more rest and we will come get you in a few hours."

Shang nodded happily closing his eyes hearing the two walk out of the room. He felt safe and comfortable. He felt joy in his heart because he would get a chance to stay and be with his father after a week maybe even sooner if they got all they needed done. Letting a smile take over his face Shang felt sleep pulling on him. No matter what happened he felt safe now and untouchable so long as the O'Connell's where there to look out for him. As he faded to sleep he sighed, "I can't wait to be with you dad."


End file.
